Anne
Anne (アン An) is a minor character appearing in Stardust Crusaders. Joining the Joestar Group before departing for Singapore, she somehow follows them from there to Pakistan and appears regularly alongside the main characters. APPEARANCE Anne is an approximately ~11-year-old girl''needed'' of average height and thin to medium build. She has long, dark hair; a small, slightly upturned nose, and freckles. She commonly wears overalls and a light shirt. Anne first appears disguised as a boy wearing a cap; but soon after being found, her identity as a girl is revealed. PERSONALITY Upon meeting the Joestar Group, Anne presents herself as a temperamental and irreverent brat, becoming annoyed when Jotaro felt her chest to confirm she was female. On one occasion, she challenged all five of the members of the Joestar group with only a small knife when they were considering what to do with her, pretending to be cold-blooded killer. Anne is rather brave, but reckless, as she gathered the courage to flee from home and travel the world and opted at one point to swim from a boat to a shore barely visible over the horizon. However the bravado doesn't prepare her for the Stands she meets. As foretold by Jotaro, Anne still only drags the Joestar Group down to the point of risking their own lives, especially in the battle against ZZ, where she screams for help instead of using the time she had to run. Anne fancies herself a beautiful girl even though the only one to have shown interest in her was Forever. When she tagged along Jotaro and his friends, she tried to catch their attention by commenting on her growth, to everyone's disinterest. She eventually develops a crush on Jotaro, appreciating his looks and attitude. The anime expands that crush by showing her happy to see Jotaro greeting her one last time. ABILITIES Though of limited or no particular abilities, Anne is shown to be a confident swimmer (believing she could reach shore swimming from the middle of the ocean). SYNOPSIS HISTORY Anne wanted to travel the world, believing that posing as a boy would make it easier. She believed that once she had grown enough she would need to start wearing a bra, making it difficult to pose as a guy at that point. She then runs away, claiming that the age she is now is the best to travel. Her intentions for doing so has been hinted as due to her crush on Jotaro and "having nothing else better to do". STARDUST CRUSADERS Anne first appears as a stowaway on the cruise ship that the Impostor Captain Tennille had abducted. Posing as a boy, she is found by one of the sailors who threatens to turn her to police when they reach shore. She then lies, saying she is going to Hong Kong to meet her father. She realizes that she was going to be imprisoned and jumps off the ship in a attempt to swim to shore by herself and remain safe. When close to being attacked by a shark (later killed by Dark Blue Moon) she is begrudgingly saved by Jotaro Kujo. It is then that her identity as a girl is revealed and she threatens to cut one of the crew members when the Joestar Group suspects her for a Stand user. She is then taken hostage by the Impostor Captain Tenille when his real identity is revealed, but is saved by Noriaki Kakyoin when Jotaro fails to do so and gets dragged into the water. She starts to develop a crush towards Jotaro and his attitude, thinking he is cool. During the battle the ship is destroyed and she accompanies the group into Forever's Stand-bound ship, Strength. Forever, acting like a human being, lusts for Anne and corners her in the middle of her shower soon after brutally killing all sailors. She is saved by Jotaro again and watches their battle. When the group reaches Singapore the girl refuses to separate from them, saying she will meet her father in 5 days. Under protests at first, they agree to let her accompany them until her father arrives because she was too poor to live on her own. Later on, Rubber Soul poses as Kakyoin and approaches Jotaro and Anne; she eventually notices his strange behavior. Rubber Soul's real identity is revealed and he is defeated soon after. On their way to India they leave her behind in Singapore to meet her father, but Jean Pierre Polnareff comes to the conclusion that it was a lie and she is probably an orphan. He then claims that it feels lonely without her presence. She is revealed, however, to have snuck on the train and is following them again. The group only encounters Anne moments before ZZ's attack, asking them for a ride in the middle of the street. It is then that she admits to have run away from her parents in Hong Kong, though the group is more concerned about dropping her off and do not listen. Despite stern warnings from Joseph Joestar about their journey and how she is only going to slow them down, she tags along with the team and tries to bribe them with stolen porn pictures. In the midst of ZZ's attack the girl ends up tripping while running with the others. Instead of getting up and running, she stays on the floor and screams for help, at which Jotaro complies to do so, but not before scolding the girl for her attitude. The group eventually tells Anne they are going to give her money, plane tickets and send her back to Hong Kong as soon as possible. Despite her protests, she is convinced by Joseph to stop running away and return to Hong Kong while explaining Holy Kujo's situation. She immediately does so, but not before cheering for Jotaro to save his mother's life. VIDEO GAMES HERITAGE FOR THE FUTURE (PS1/DC/ARCADE) Much like the story, Anne appears during the events: Dark Blue Moon, Strength and Wheel of Fortune on SUPER STORY mode (console-exclusive episodes). On both Dark Blue Moon and Wheel of Fortune she only appears during cutscenes. Anne makes a major appearance during the mini-game from the Strength events, as the player must shoot Forever the Orangutan. Sometimes Anne appears during the mini-game, and if she is hit the player loses some health. She also appears after the event is cleared, on the chapter ending's cutscene. Heritage for the Future marks the first and only time Anne appears in a game. SC605222.png SC605337.png SC605360.png SC605383.png SC605406.png SC605429.png SC605452.png SC605544.png SC605567.png SC605613.png SC605636.png SC605659.png SC605682.png SC605705.png SC605751.png SC605774.png SC605866.png SC605889.png SC605912.png SC605935.png SC605958.png SC605981.png SC606004.png SC606027.png SC606050.png SC606073.png SC606096.png SC606119.png SC606142.png SC606671.png SC606694.png SC607315.png SC607338.png SC607568.png SC607591.png SC607614.png SC607637.png SC607660.png SC607706.png SC607729.png SC607752.png SC608097.png SC608120.png SC608143.png SC608189.png SC608281.png SC608304.png SC608396.png SC608419.png SC608442.png SC608465.png SC608488.png SC616147.png SC616170.png SCE710501.png SCE710526.png SCE710551.png SCE710576.png SCE710601.png SCE711001.png SCE711426.png SCE711451.png SCE711476.png SCE711501.png SCE711526.png SCE711551.png SCE711576.png SCE713026.png SCE713051.png SCE713076.png SCE713101.png SCE713126.png SCE713176.png SCE713201.png SCE713226.png SCE713251.png SCE713276.png SCE713301.png SCE713326.png SCE713351.png SCE713376.png SCE713401.png SCE713476.png SCE713501.png SCE713676.png SCE713701.png SCE713726.png SCE713751.png SCE713776.png SCE713801.png SCE713826.png SCE713876.png SCE713901.png SCE713926.png SCE714226.png SCE714251.png SCE714276.png SCE714301.png SCE714351.png SCE714376.png SCE714401.png SCE714426.png SCE714451.png SCE714476.png SCE714551.png SCE714576.png SCE714601.png SCE714626.png SCE714651.png SCE714676.png SCE714751.png SCE714776.png SCE714826.png SCE714951.png SCE715026.png SCE715501.png SCE715526.png SCE715551.png SCE715576.png SCE715601.png SCE715626.png SCE716301.png SCE716326.png SCE716351.png SCE716376.png SCE716401.png SCE716426.png SCE716451.png SCE716476.png SCE716576.png SCE716601.png SCE716626.png SCE716651.png SCE717001.png SCE717026.png SCE718601.png SCE719801.png SCE719826.png SCE719851.png SCE719876.png SCE719901.png SCE719926.png SCE719951.png SCE719976.png SCE720001.png SCE722126.png SCE722151.png SCE722176.png SCE722201.png Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Orphan Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Crossdresser Category:Disguise Category:Harem Category:Flat-Chested Category:Girl Category:Muggles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naked Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Joestar Group